The Voice Kids Mang Season 1
The Voice Kids is a television music competition to find new singing talent. The first series began airing on 10 June 2017, being broadcast on a weekly basis on ITV. It is hosted by Emma Willis and the coaches are TMarr, Jessie J and CeeLo Green. Jess Folley won the competition and Jessie J was the winning coach. Coaches and presenters In early 2016, along with the announcement that The Voice Of Mang would move to 9Now for one year then NBC for three years, it was announced that The Voice Kids had been ordered for two series for ITV and 9Now. Unlike the adult version, there will be no knockouts rounds. When it was previously reported that the adult version's third season would feature six live shows (which turned out to be five), reports claimed that there would be five live shows; there will only be one. File:TMarr 2018.svg|TMarr File:Jessie J 2, 2012.jpg|Jessie J File:CeeLo Green.jpg|CeeLo Green In July 2016, it was announced that adult show coach TMarr would also be a coach on The Voice Kids. On 15 November 2016, it was announced Jessie J and CeeLo Green would be coaches along with TMarr. Of this announcement, Jessie J commented, "I can’t wait to join The Voice Kids and help discover the next big star. I have such a passion for talented young people and I know the MA will have lots – I can’t wait to hear them! I’m looking forward to getting started and working alongside my fellow coaches TMarr and CeeLo Green. Green stated, "I'm pumped about joining The Voice Kids team. There are so many talented kids out there, they just need to be heard and this is a great platform for them. I’m looking forward to finding some fresh talent and coaching them. You never know, there might be a mini Green out there!" and TMarr said, "Doing The Voice Kids with Jessie and CeeLo is going to be dope and I'm really excited to discover just how talented Mang kids can be. On the same day it was confirmed that Emma Willis will host the show and that Sonia Kruger will host the spin-off show The V Room. On 20 May 2017 the trailer for the first series was released. Teams ;Color key : * Winner * Finalist * Eliminated in the Semi-final * Eliminated in the Battles Blind auditions The open auditions application for the first series closed on 2 September 2016, with the age limit being 7–14 years old. The show began staging producers' audition days in August 2016 across Maine, with the blind auditions beginning filming in December 2016. Each coach has the length of the artists' performance to decide if they want that artist on their team. Should two or more coaches want the same artist, then the artist will choose their coach. ;Colour key Episode 1 (10 June) The series premiered on 10 June aired from 7.45pm until 9.15pm. Episode 2 (17 June) The second episode aired from 7.30pm until 9.00pm. Episode 3 (24 June) The third episode aired from 7.30pm until 9.00pm. Episode 4 (1 July) The fourth episode aired from 7.30pm until 9.00pm. Battle rounds Both battle rounds were held on Saturday 8 & Sunday 9 July from 7.30pm until 9pm. ;Colour key Episode 1 (8 July) Episode 2 (9 July) Show details Results summary ;Team's colour key : Team TMarr : Team Jessie : Team CeeLo ;Result's colour key : Artist received the most public votes : Artist was eliminated : Finalist Semi-final (15 July) The semi final aired from 7.30pm until 9.30pm. Final (16 July) The live final aired from 7.10pm until 9.00pm. This episode determined the winner of the $30,000 cash prize for his/her musical future and a family holiday to Disneyland Paris. * Group performances: Team Gavin with Gavin Rossdale ("Hall of the Mountain King"), Team Jessie with Jessie J ("Masterpiece"), Team TMarr with TMarr ("Whenever, Wherever") *Musical guests: Niall Horan ("Slow Hands (Niall Horan song)|Slow Hands") and The Vamps ("Middle Of The Night") Category:The Voice UK Category:2017 British television seasons